


(Almost) Feel Free

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Series: Michael's Vocab Drabbles [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: A short fic, Character Study?, idk what to tag, juno's death is mentioned, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: When Juno died (well- she was murdered. Beetlejuice doubted she would be gone for long before she reformed. Demons are almost invulnerable when it comes to sandworm attacks, in the sense that they don't poof out of existence like a normal ghost would after being eaten) she didn't bequeath anything to Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice had no doubt that this was due to his “being a failure” or whatever as her kid (also probably because as dead people, there's nothing really to give him since they don't really own anything if you think about it).





	(Almost) Feel Free

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm doing this thing for myself where i write short fics using my vocab words in my English 2 class for the week, and i have to include all 10 vocab words in the fic. this is a thing i came up with for myself to work on my writing and stuff, so yeah. there's gonna be one of these every week. they might not all be Beetlejuice fics, but quite a few of them will be since im real into BJ right now uwu
> 
> The words of this week are in the end notes, and in the actual fic they're the bolded words.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic :)
> 
> EDIT: changed the rating to Teen bc BJ curses, I didn't think of it at the time <3

When Juno died (well- she was murdered. Beetlejuice doubted she would be gone for long before she reformed. Demons are _ almost _ **invulnerable ** when it comes to sandworm attacks, in the sense that they don't poof out of existence like a normal ghost would after being eaten) she didn't **bequeath ** anything to Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice had no doubt that this was due to his “being a failure” or whatever as her kid (also probably because as dead people, there's nothing really to give him since they don't _ really _ own anything if you think about it). If asked, Beetlejuice wouldn't deny being a horrible kid, but he _ would _ say his actions as a shitty kid were **venial** . Juno practically abandoned him in his after-life, leaving him _ alone _ and _ helpless _ and _ invisible _ . Her actions were **malevolent ** and horrible when they had _ no _ reason to be. Beetlejuice was only _ just _ created when she started punishing him. All the born-dead wanted from his mother was a simple apology, he doubted a half-assed “sorry” would be the **panacea ** to all of his issues, but he can always hope it would be. In as much trouble as he would be in for it, Beetlejuice considered it **attainment ** when he murdered his mother. Juno punished him all his life for nothing, and now it was _ her _ turn for punishment. His _ whole after-life _ Beetlejuice held everything Juno said to the _ highest _ **esteem** , she _ was _ his mother after all. Now though the born-dead knows better. Beetlejuice wasn't **scrupulous** at all (like, at all. He wouldn't be able to notice a fly if it was sitting on his eyeball), but even _ he _ could see why she did what she did to him (though, it sucks that he’s only able to realize _ after _ he murdered her. It probably would’ve felt really good to say this to her face if she was here. Oh well.). Juno was just a stone-cold dead _ bitch _ who was trying to make him feel like shit because she had nothing better to do. He also noticed that anyone who **affiliated**themselves with Juno made sure to **disperse **from wherever they were if Beetlejuice came around them after they all found out what he did to her. It was liberating. Nobody hurt him in the Netherworld anymore (well- they still did hurt him. But to a lesser extent, which he still counted as a win) and it was great. He finally felt free from his mother (sure, for maybe a few more months or a year, but a short time is better than never), he could finally just exist without getting punched in the gut for saying hello. Finally, for as short a time as it will be, he (almost) feels free to just exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Affiliated- adjective: associated, connected  
Attainment- noun: an accomplishment, the act of achieving  
Bequeath- verb: to give or pass on as an inheritance  
Disperse- verb: to scatter, spread far and wide  
Esteem- verb: to regard highly - noun: a highly favorable opinion or judgement  
Invulnerable- adjective: not able to be wounded or hurt; shielded against attack  
Malevolent- adjective: spiteful, showing ill will  
Panacea- noun: a remedy for all ills; cure-all; an answer to all problems  
Scrupulous- adjective: exact, careful, attending thoroughly to details; having high moral standards, principled  
Venial- adjective: easily excused; pardonable


End file.
